


Per Aspera Ad Astra

by Geritashipper123



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, But funny, Multi, and in space, modern family in space, plus greek gods, yep thats a thing now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: After a few millennia, even the Greek gods learn to get along.However, living together is something they haven't attempted since they still had active temples worshiping them. It'll work out great, Leonard's sure.(In which the Enterprise should really be rechristened as the Olympus)





	Per Aspera Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanna make it clear that I have no plan for this story. Usually I have some idea of where I wanna go or do, but uh. I have nothing beyond "modern family in space but greek gods"
> 
> So. Yeah. Enjoy??
> 
> Dedicated to Rick Riordan

People wrote stories about them. 

They had from the beginning, it had always been so. Humans  _ liked  _ stories. It would be nice if every story didn’t change their names.

But, whatever, they chose to live amongst humans. Their names would need to change, so no one knew they existed. 

Most of the time, they scattered, changing their forms and living their lives. 

But then, like always, a tragedy struck. 

And they returned to one another.

 

* * *

 

 

It began, as always, with war.

 

* * *

 

The 21st century was, for them, a large mess. 

They spent pretty much all of it apart from one another- some fight between Nyota and Gaila and Monty that got blown out of proportion and caused them all to not want to see each other for a hundred years or so. 

It happened, every once in a while. 

Janice would  _ forever  _ deny that she sparked the war on Nyota’s behalf, but when she was at her darkest moment she  _ might  _ admit to accidentally ticking someone off while drunk. 

She apologized for it later. 

Michael still didn’t talk to her for a good long time. 

There was a weird synchronicity between the half sisters of war—Michael tended to turn up her nose when Janice started unnecessary battles, and Janice still thought Michael could be a pious little shit, but they also had started to understand the value of one another’s aspects. 

Their relationship was still a work in progress when World War Three started. 

The whole “become better sisters” thing was put on hold while the nations of man proceeded to blow themselves up. 

 

* * *

 

Jim and Hikaru found the war painful. 

How could they not? The bombs  _ alone  _ destroyed things, not to mention the radiation. 

Hikaru spent his days huddled in the arms of a human lover or another, or cradled in the bones of dead trees and sobbing until his tears healed them enough for the world to continue living.

Jim began dreading his six months on the surface more than before. He would return to the underworld and his love’s embrace with his skin peeling, eyes the color of the summer sky pale and features gaunt.

Not that the underworld was much better. 

Try as they might to heal as much earth as they could, Jim and Hikaru could do little but watch, pleading with their family to interfere and, in Jim’s case, getting pissed when they didn’t. The ensuing arguments between him and Nyota would only result in Nyota telling him to go back to the underworld.

Not that the underworld was much better.

 

* * *

 

The dead were overwhelming him. 

Spock, his pet, and the three fates  _ tried,  _ truly, to keep up. But there was only so much they could do. 

The tribunal of the underworld had been modified and rebuilt over time, but Spock did, at the end of the day, have to check on them. Daily. As they processed every soul the war above killed.

It was tiring. And even he and the vast expanses of undead were growing weary. 

Tartarus was a last resort for a reason, it was  _ painful  _ to enter there. Yet he had to keep going, keep returning people to their punishments as power struggles above made things worse and worse and too many people followed Sisyphus’s example, and worse he was worried about Jim and his family and-

Even death himself had to come up for air eventually. 

He wanted to visit the surface for a day under the cover of his cloak. Feel the sun. Breathe the air. Hold Jim for an hour or more.

He would never remember the moment the bomb hit.

 

* * *

 

The worst day in Terran history would always be the day the bomb destroyed the entirety the northeast United States. 

Everything from New York to Chicago was simply. Gone. People, buildings, plants.

And the god of death himself had been in the center of it.

Sybok had found his brother curled on the ground, unmoving, in a stupor even Jim’s tears couldn’t break him of. Sybok tried  _ everything _ , bringing him to Christine, letting Jim hold him for weeks at a time, pleading with him, having Pavel give him drink. Nothing would break Spock out of his state. 

It was then, of course, that the old man reared his head.   
  


* * *

 

 

Leonard had spent the war in Antarctica. 

The cold hadn’t bothered him. He’d built a sturdy cabin, cooked up some moonshine, and let every god and goddess under the sun come in for a drink and to complain about the other gods not doing shit to end the war. He played moderator, tried to calm things down as best he could without directly taking anyone’s side. 

When you’ve fathered a few dozen kids, you learn how to handle petty squabbles.

_ It’s all fun and games until someone loses an eye _

It’s all petty squabbles until death himself stops functioning. 

He has Michael and Sybok take Spock off planet immediately—they were never tied to the earth, and the planet Vulcan has just reached a golden age of peace and advancement. Jim begs to go with them, but Leonard says no, he needs Jim here, but he’ll let Jim spend his next winter on Vulcan with Spock instead of in the underworld. 

Jim doesn’t talk to him for three years for that, but will later concede that nursing the plants back to health was just as important as nursing  _ Spock  _ back to health.

Then, he gathers his wife, his son, and Nyota—who he supposes is his daughter, if the girl forming from foam created by Leonard killing his father counts. He sits them down and spends two weeks straight negotiating peace. 

Then, Leonard goes out and does his work. 

He calls upon the skies to bring rains to wash the blood away, and calls upon the winds to bring change with them.

The war ends, and Leonard’s family takes some time to cool down- they scatter across the galaxy, with only Jim, Spock, Michael, and Sybok keeping in touch with one another. Spock settles on Vulcan for a while- he can access the underworld anywhere, after all. Jim enjoys spending a few decades above ground. 

Leonard settles on earth, content to pretend to be human for a while until they reunite. 

They always do, inevitably. 

Sure, Mount Olympus is gone, the Greeks have stopped singing their praises. But the gods of old still exist, they don’t die. 

The Greeks would laugh if they could see them now- The gods of lightning and marriage, for example, still married but separated, so that they can work out their issues better. The goddess of love learning to appreciate her husband of craft. Death himself being the sanest one in the family, and his spouse the god of spring wearing the pants in the relationship. 

The Gods have always been there.

They’ve just finally learned to get along a bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr, www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> ta léme!  
> (see ya)


End file.
